Conventionally, there has been known a display device which includes a pressure sensor for detecting a press of an input surface and an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel for detecting a contact position on the input surface (e.g. see International Publication No. WO2011/122346).
There is an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel in which a plurality of patterns are formed on the touch panel, a signal is applied to one of the patterns in order to detect a finger on the touch panel, and a detection circuit detects another signal from another pattern around the pattern to which the signal is applied. In such a touch panel, the pattern to which the signal is applied and the another pattern for detecting the another signal need to be sequentially changed to other patterns, respectively (i.e., they need to be sequentially scanned).